


To End the Bloodshed

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is betrothed to a princess she has never met in order to maintain peace between two families and is thus resistant to marry.  SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To End the Bloodshed

"Are you sure about this?" the woman asked anxiously, wringing her hands.

"We don't have a choice, darling," her husband sighed.

"But what if she doesn't love her? What if they grow to hate each other?"

"Honey," he said. "This alliance is the only thing that can save our people. We have to do this."

"I just-"

"We  _have_  to do this."

The woman sighed too and lowered her head, resigned to the fate they had chosen together.

**SIXTEEN YEARS LATER**

"Betrothed?!" the girl gasped. "What?! How?!"

"I'm sorry, Emma," her mother said. "This is how it has to be. It's already done."

"But  _why?_ How could you  _do_ this to me?!" the blonde screamed. "I won't do it! I'll run away!"

"You know we would never let you out of our protection," her father told her.

"Then I'll kill myself."

She darted to the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife she could find, faster than her mother or father could react, and held it against her wrist, her teenage impulses ruling her behavior.

"I'll do it right now unless you call it off," Emma shouted.

"Emma, no!" her mother cried, jumping at her and managing to swiftly snatch the knife away.

"I hate you," the girl sobbed. "I hate you both."

With that, she bolted down the hallway and slammed the door to her bedroom once she was inside.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Are you ready?" the blonde girl's mother asked, reaching out and straightening her daughter's pure white dress. "You look stunning."

As the years had passed, the girl's wild spirit had mellowed, and she had nearly resigned herself to her fate, but when the day came, she naturally found herself in a panic. She shook her head and lifted her violently shaking hands.

"Look at me!" she cried. "I'm a mess!"

"It'll be alright, darling. I'm sure she's lovely."

"Are you kidding? She's being raised by a woman that everyone says is horrible!"

"I'm sure she is her own person, sweetie. People don't always turn out like their parents."

"But they usually do," the girl protested, anxiously looking around the room. "Dad," she cried out, her eyes welling up with tears. "I don't want to do this. Don't make me do this."

"It's for the good of our people, Emma. You are single-handedly guaranteeing the safety of all of our lives. Do you understand that?"

"Why me? Isn't there another way?"

"We tried, honey. We tried everything. This was the only way to end the bloodshed."

"Dad, please," she began to sob, twisting her hands until her knuckles turned white.

Her face matched the color of her dress, completely drained of color.

"I'm going to pass out," the blonde announced slowly, choking on the words.

Just before she dropped, her father caught her in his arms and lifted her up, carrying her to the couch and being careful not to tear the elegant dress she was wearing.

"Emma?"

He said her name softly, tenderly, as though she might break from the sound, which she seemed to have done already. Unconscious but breathing, the girl lay on the couch, sweat dripping from her temples.

"Emma."

This time, it was her mother who said her name, pressing the back of her hand to her daughter's forehead, surprised to feel the cold sweat there.

The man just turned to his wife and put his hand on her shoulder, saying, "We have to get her ready. We don't have much time. The ceremony starts in less than an hour."

The woman nodded, but was beginning to tear up, her eyes filled with regret. Though her husband attempted to comfort her, she was unable to take solace in his words. The pity she felt for her daughter was too great, and her guilt was too strong. Knowing she was responsible for her daughter's fate and that there was no way out for the girl, she worried that things would turn out for the worst. Still, she, like her husband, had resigned herself to the fate.

"Emma, honey, wake up," the woman pleaded, shaking the girl's shoulders, but to no avail.

The beautiful blonde's eyes remained closed until her father returned with a wet cloth and touched it to her face. Startled, she sat up quickly, gasping for breath.

"No!" she screamed. "I can't do this!"

"You have to, Emma," her father said. "For your people. You are a princess, but they need a queen."

"I don't want to be a queen! I don't want to be a princess, either!"

"I'm sorry," he sighed, grabbing her hand and pulling her gently off the couch. "It's time."

"I can't," the girl said through her tears. "Please don't make me do this, Daddy."

Embracing her in his strong arms and placing a loving kiss on the top of her head, he sighed.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetheart."

"How do you know?"

 _He doesn't,_  her mother was thinking, but she remained silent, not wanting to rile her daughter any more than was necessary. The girl needed no help to increase her painful, crashing wave of anxiety.

"I just do," her father lied, then bit down on his lower lip.

The lump in her throat prevented Emma from protesting further.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

The blonde stood just outside the doors of the great hall that contained an altar at the end of the isle, still sweating, but looking just as beautiful. Her cheeks remained void of color. When the doors were pulled open by two guards, she squeezed her bouquet of flowers tightly until her knuckles were once more as white as her dress. Nearly tripping over herself and stumbling in her high heels, she stepped forward, her whole body shaking. It was then that she saw the girl standing at the end of the isle, whose cheeks, in contrast with Emma's own, were warm and pink.

The girl's elaborate dress and crown, covered in diamonds, shimmered in the bright, colorful light pouring in through the castle's stain glass windows. As Emma took a few more clumsy steps forward, she got a better look at the other girl's features, which were both soft and regal. To the blonde's great surprise, the young queen's beauty far surpassed any she had ever known, causing her to suck in a shallow breath that got stuck somewhere deep in her lungs. During the last three steps, she did not breathe.

The young queen was having much the same experience, caught off guard by just how exquisite the princess really was, the girl's equal beauty putting every rumor of her stunning looks to shame. Standing in front of each other at last, neither drew breath.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Her Majesty, Queen Regina Mills to Her Majesty, Princess Emma Swan, who will be crowned today as our other queen," the marriage officiant announced. "Together, we can be assured that they will rule as one and bring prosperity to our kingdom."

They both swallowed hard as they each turned to share a terrified glance with their respective parents before looking back at each other, but avoiding any direct eye contact. Their palms were sweating from apprehensiveness, and they were shaking from the fear of the unknown. As the officiant finished his speech, the girls grew even more anxious, knowing exactly what would come next.

"Do you, Your Majesty, Queen Regina Mills, take Her Majesty, Princess Emma Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife and queen?"

"I do," the beautiful brunette choked, quietly enough that only the few people in the first rows could hear her.

She was almost unable to squeeze the words past her lips.

"And do you, Your Majesty, Princess Emma Swan, take Her Majesty, Queen Regina Mills, to be your lawfully wedded wife and queen?"

The princess hesitated, looking to her parents for encouragement. The room was quiet, shocked by the girl's silence. When her father nodded firmly, forcing the worried scowl from his face, she turned back to her future wife.

"I do," she finally managed, only slightly louder than the queen, causing a wave of relieved sighs from the girls' parents.

"I now pronounce you both married, and Emma Swan a queen of this kingdom. You may kiss the bride," the officiant said at full volume, so that the entire room could hear the declaration.

This time, they both hesitated. The first queen made the initial move, clasping the new queen's free hand gently, the softness of her skin making Emma shiver, and leaning in just slightly.

At last, Emma took a deep breath and leaned in as well, giving the other girl the bravery to press their lips together very briefly.


	2. What's Expected

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The girls were led through the palace to Regina's bed chamber by their parents, which was customary.

"Goodnight, my queens," Emma's father said softly, with a bow.

His wife said nothing but bowed as well, stress causing her brows to furrow. She knew all too well what was to follow for her daughter, and could not bring herself to speak, guilt overriding any desire to comfort the girl.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Regina's mother commented, after bowing herself. "You will both be great leaders."

With that, the adults disappeared down the dark hallway, leaving the girls alone in Regina's bedchamber. The brunette sat down on the bed and looked up at her new wife, her hands resting on her thighs, which were still covered by her traditional wedding dress, the long, exaggerated train dragging on the floor. The former princess stood awkwardly near the closed door and gazed back at the beautiful girl before her.

"What now?" Emma asked shyly, biting her lip.

The brunette, face stoney and serious, replied, "I think you know what we're supposed to do."

Swallowing hard, Emma began to step forward, then stopped suddenly, glancing around. She reached behind her and struggled to undo the zipper of the dress. Though she wasn't prepared, Emma did know exactly what was expected of her and what she had to do.

"Wait," Regina said gently, rising from her sitting position and stepping behind the girl. "Let me help."

Startled but too shocked to move, Emma froze, allowing her to pull the zipper down just enough for her to step out of the dress.

"It's okay," Regina whispered. "I'm scared too."

Emma said nothing, but turned around to face the girl whose voice was so soft and reassuring. How was it that so few words could calm her? She was still unable to speak, but she stepped behind the brunette and lifted her shaking hands to clumsily lower the zipper of the other queen's dress. Then, they both paused, looking down.

Sensing that her new wife was just as terrified to expose herself as she was, Regina turned and pulled back the covers of the bed and slipped under them, both leaving on their undergarments. She moved over to the far side, the one close to the window, to leave Emma room to climb in beside her, and motioned for her to do so. Emma obeyed, then pulled the covers up over her chest. When she put her hand down on the bed, it brushed Regina's, and she could feel that it was shaking as well.

At first, Emma moved to pull away, but the other girl gently brushed it with her skin again, silently inviting her to maintain the touch. This, the blonde did, though she was reluctant. When Regina leaned in and brushed a lock of hair out of Emma's eyes, the girl shivered.

"I won't hurt you," the first queen vowed.

Emma was only able to nod her head slowly. Words remained stuck in her throat as Regina's hands slid slowly over her sides.

"Wait," Emma finally whimpered, carefully holding the girl's hands away.

"It's okay," Regina whispered back. "We don't have to."

"Yes, we do," Emma countered, tears forming in her eyes.

Regina could see these in the candlelight and reached up to wipe them away.

"I won't tell if you won't."

"I can't lie."

"I can."

Regina flashed a gentle smile and leaned back against the pillows, giving Emma room to finally breathe.

After a bout of silence, Emma finally turned to face her queen.

"Do you want to?" she asked softly.

"Well... I'm... curious... Aren't you?"

"No, not really."

"You're scared..."

"Yes."

"I wouldn't hurt you," the brunette said, touching Emma's hand. "You're my queen now."

 _Yours_ , Emma was thinking, unnerved by the though of belonging to someone.

Seeing the girl's wordless reaction to this, Regina added, "I just meant, Your Majesty, that I am now one of your loyal subjects as well."

This comforted Emma and helped her grow calm, her muscles relaxing just slightly.

"It is perfectly alright if you want to sleep in your own bedchamber," Regina assured her. "I promise, I won't tell."

Emma said, "Thank you," quietly and slowly climbed out of the bed, gathering her enormous dress in her arms, then stood near the doorway. "It's... It's a bit cold in the castle," she said, hesitating.

This brought a small smile to the other queen's lips as she replied, "You may sleep beside me, if you would like. We don't have to touch. It will be warmer for us both."

The blonde put her dress down and climbed back into the bed, looking at her lap as she sat upright. Only when Regina slid down beneath the covers did Emma do the same.

"Thank you," the new queen whispered again, staring up at the ceiling for a long while before she finally allowed herself to fall asleep beside her bride.

To Regina's surprise, the next night, Emma elected to sleep in her own room, making sure that their parents didn't catch her doing so, since they were expected to lie together at night. The following nights were the same. Their days were mostly filled with official business that encouraged them to speak to their political council rather than to each other. Their meals together were nearly silent, neither of them deciding to start up a conversation. However, they were exceptionally civil to each other, saying brief 'goodnight's' but never touching. Though, originally, Regina had been relatively brave in initiating their new alliance, she grew shy as Emma remained solemn and silent.

It was only a few weeks later when the official regal business of the kingdom slowed nearly to a stop and offered the girls the time and freedom to engage in other activities. It was then that Regina regained the courage to speak.

"Queen Emma," she started formally, "may I ask you a question?"

Caught off guard by Regina's sudden request, Emma blinked a few times and stared at the girl before replying, "You may."

"Would you like to accompany me on an outing?"

"Into town?"

"Into the forest."

"What?"

"On horseback."

Emma's lips parted before she confessed, "I'm afraid I don't know how to ride horses."

"That's alright," Regina assured her, before flashing a bright, encouraged smile. "I'll teach you."

Outside, Regina helped her queen onto her horse, holding the reins to make sure the horse stayed steady, sensing that Emma was very nervous.

"Now, you should try to stay calm, Queen Emma," the brunette advised. "They can sense your emotions, and if you are afraid, the horse will be too."

"I... I... I think I'd like to get down now..." Emma stammered, staring anxiously at the ground as she held on tightly.

"Alright," Regina said with a soft sigh that the other girl couldn't hear. "Here, I'll help you down."

She held her arms out, lifting Emma swiftly off the horse and into her arms. Holding the girl gently by her hips, she was momentarily frozen as she stared up at Emma, startled by her sudden realization of the fullness of the girl's lips.

"Um..." Emma mumbled quietly, her hands on Regina's shoulders to brace herself.

"I'm very sorry, my queen!" the brunette cried, snapping out of her trance and setting the girl down quickly, unintentionally placing Emma exceptionally close to herself. "I... I was..."

"It's... It's alright. You're... You're quite strong."

"Oh, gosh, I... I truly am very sorry. I should bring you back to the palace. I didn't mean to... to..."

"Wait," Emma interjected softly. "Perhaps, if I rode with you..."

Startled, Regina's eyes lit up, but she was too nervous to smile. Instead, she mounted a pure black horse, a Friesian, beside the much smaller one that Emma had attempted to ride. Reaching out for Emma's hand, Regina waited for the girl's touch. When it came, she used her strength to pull the girl swiftly onto the back of the horse. Immediately, Emma's nervous grip found the other girl's sides, and she held on tightly as Regina directed the horse to move slowly forward, taking baby steps so as not to startle her anxious queen.

"Just hold on to me," the brunette instructed her. "We'll take it slowly."

This prompted a nod that the other queen couldn't see. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and sucked in a deep breath. The contact earned a smile from the other queen that Emma couldn't see. With one hand, Regina stroked Emma's hands, and with the other, she led the horse toward an infrequently traveled trail in the forest.


	3. Lost

**THAT NIGHT**

"Where are we?" Emma asked shyly, looking around at the densely-packed forest. The trees made a tight embrace where the path was now barely visible.

"I... To be honest, I'm... I'm not sure. I've never seen this place before. I thought... I thought I made the right turn. I suppose I..."

"We're lost?!"

"No! I mean... Well, yes."

"Oh, God," Emma whimpered, leaning back slightly.

As she started to move away from Regina, she began to lose her balance, nearly falling off the horse before Regina reached back and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Holding onto both of Emma's hands, the brunette wrapped the girls arms around herself until the girl's chest was pressed against her back.

"I  _will_  protect you, my queen," Regina vowed, "but it's dark. We should rest and wait for the morning light to travel further."

"What? We're going to sleep out here?"

"I'm so sorry, Queen Emma. I didn't realize... In the morning, I'll climb one of these trees to get a better look around to see where we are, but right now, I won't be able to see anything. It's gotten too dark. Even the light of the moon isn't enough for me to find the path, but I swear to you, in the morning, I'll get you home safely, my queen."

Regina's voice was cracking, so Emma could sense her embarrassment and the sincerity in her apology, which calmed her slightly and increased her faith in the girl's words.

"It's cold tonight," Regina pointed out as she dismounted, then helped Emma off the horse as well.

Again, she hesitated to set the young queen down on the ground as she found herself lost in the girl's bright eyes that were illuminated by moonlight.

"Please stay close to me," the brunette finally managed. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Emma, after gazing around at her dark and rather menacing surroundings, looked back at Regina and slowly nodded her head.

When Emma revealed her ability to build a large, full fire, Regina asked, "How did you learn to do that?"

"My parents taught me when I was young," Emma answered. "In the forest, staying warm is paramount."

Regina nodded her head and looked away, saying, "I don't know how to do anything like that."

"I can teach you."

"Really?"

"Of course," Emma told her, letting out a soft laugh. "The next time we get lost in the woods, I'll make you a professional."

Regina laughed, too, and reached her hands out towards the fire to warm them.

When the temperature dropped even further as the moon became obscured by dark clouds that looked as though they would bring a brutal storm, the two moved closer together and closer to the fire. When Regina glanced over and noticed her queen's eyes beginning to droop, she smiled.

"You can lay down, if you would like. I'll stay awake and watch for animals."

"No, Queen Regina!" Emma cried. "I'd never ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask me. I'm offering. You look quite tired."

"I'm not... I mean... Perhaps, a little bit... but it's fine! I can stay awake. Why don't  _you_ sleep while  _I_  keep watch?"

"Please, my queen," Regina pleaded with her. "Why don't we take turns? I'll wake you up in a few hours."

With a sigh, Emma finally conceded and began to lay down on the ground about a meter away from her new bride.

"Queen Emma," Regina said shyly, "would you like to rest your head on my lap?"

Caught off guard, Emma sat up slowly and considered the offer. Rather than replying, she moved closer to the girl and curled onto her side, lowering her head onto her thigh. Unsure of herself but unable to resist, the brunette ran her fingers through Emma's golden locks of hair, stroking softly as the girl fell asleep.

**EARLY THE NEXT MORNING**

"Emma, wake up," Regina whispered, gently shaking the girl's shoulders. "The sun's up."

"You were supposed to wake me up after a few hours!" Emma cried.

"I know, but I... You just looked... I mean... You were tired."

"I... Thank you, Queen Regina."

"You are welcome."

Regina ascended the tree quickly, and when she came back down, she was wearing a bright, triumphant smile.

"Did you see it?" Emma asked. "Did you see the path?"

"Yes! And we're not as far as I thought we were. I just took a wrong turn last night, and I apologize for that. I didn't mean to put you in danger."

"I wan't in danger," Emma countered. "I was with you."

Flattered into silence, Regina mounted the horse and helped Emma to do the same. Though the girl was less frightened and more confident on the horse than the previous day, she wrapped her arms around her queen just as tightly as before, feeling her palms begin to sweat slightly as Regina's hand rested on hers.

It only took them a few hours to reach the castle, and when they did, Regina helped Emma off the horse for the last time. Once again, she hesitated before setting her bride on the ground. This time, Emma blushed, and her hands remained on the brunette's shoulders just a little longer than was necessary. Their bodies were close together, causing Emma's breath to catch in her lungs.

"T-Thank you, my queen," the blonde stammered, pulling away at last.

"I..." Regina started. "You are very welcome, Queen Emma. I'm just happy you're safe."

"I am safe, thanks to you."

Not knowing what to say, the brunette simply smiled.

**THAT NIGHT**

The two stood in the hallway in front of Regina's bedchamber, looking at each other for a long moment before either dared to speak.

"Goodnight, my queen," Regina said softly, kissing the girl's knuckles and turning to leave.

"Wait," Emma said quickly, grabbing onto her bride's hand. "May I rest with you tonight?"

Taken aback by this but not startled enough to let go of Emma's hand, Regina answered, "Of course, my queen. Anything you wish."

So Emma was led into the girl's bedchamber, and they slipped under the covers together.

Just when Regina thought that her queen had fallen asleep, the blonde said, "May I ask you something that may be inappropriate?"

"You may ask me anything you'd like."

"Would you touch my hair again? I haven't... I've never..."

"As you wish," Regina whispered softly, curling onto her side to face Emma, propping herself up by her elbow, and used her free hand to stroke the honey-golden locks.

This put the girl to sleep rather quickly. Once that happened, Regina leaned in a little bit closer, her lips hovering above Emma's forehead. When the girl stirred, though, her courage waned, and she leaned away, sinking into her own pillow, only put to sleep by her queen's slow, steady breathing.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Regina awoke to the sound of clothes shuffling and was surprised at what she saw when she opened her eyes. Her queen, turned away, was undressing, slowly slipping out of her nightgown and revealing the pale flesh of her bra-less back. When Regina let out a heavy breath of air, Emma heard her and turned around, covering her bare chest with her hands.

"Oh, God, don't look!" Emma gasped. "I'm... I'm disgusting."

Regina quickly shut her eyes out of respect for her queen, but countered gently, "My queen, you are radiant beyond compare. Please, don't be ashamed."

"No, I'm not," the blonde queen said shortly, quickly re-clothing herself in her nightgown, "and you are very unfortunate to have been betrothed to me."

"Please, don't say that. You've been nothing but kind to me. Our people are happy, and safe. Together, you and I will return prosperity to our kingdom."

"You may open your eyes," Emma said, "Perhaps you are right about that, but it is unfortunate that your parents chose  _me_ as your betrothed."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have nothing to offer you, my queen. I am no match for your beauty or grace. I don't belong here, in a palace. I belong in a hut in a forest, living in isolation where no one has to put up with my clumsiness and dull personality."

"You misunderstand me, then," the brunette told her. "The only thing I would have you offer me is your companionship."

"But I-"

"Nothing more is needed. You are my queen, and a just one at that. You've shown great wisdom in the short time that you have ruled."

Emma looked at her feet as though they were interesting - they were not - then suddenly knelt down on one knee, lifting her eyes to meet her queen's, saying, "My companionship is yours, my queen, as long as you will have it."

"That is all I would ever ask of you, Queen Emma, and you have thus far exceeded that desire."


	4. A Shower of Flour

Over the next few days, Emma accompanied the queen whenever requested to do so, which was frequently. Still, the two spoke little and touched only briefly. There was no prolonged period of physical contact. Even in bed at night, the two slept on separate sides of the mattress after Regina stroked the other girl's hair until she fell asleep. Aside from the occasional extended eye contact, those were their only intimate moments.

**FOUR WEEKS LATER**

At last, Queen Regina gathered the courage to attempt to converse freely with her wife.

"Queen Emma?"

The girl looked up from her meal and met the other young queen's eyes.

"Yes?"

"What other hidden talents do you have?"

"I... What do you mean?"

"I just mean... In the forest... You built that fire."

"Yes?"

"What else can you do?"

"I... I mean... I suppose I can cook. I mean, my mother taught me. I'm really no good at it, not in comparison to her, but... I can..."

"That's certainly more than I can say for myself! I've never had to make a meal in my life. I've never been taught any useful skills. I would love to learn something like that."

"I... I could teach you... If you'd like."

A smile spread across Regina's lips as she clasped her hands together happily.

"I would like that very much."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow morning, I'll teach you how to make pancakes."

"I don't think I've ever eaten a pancake."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, really. My mother has never let me eat anything with... well... so much sugar."

"They're  _delicious._ You're going to love them. Warm... covered in butter and maple syrup... Oh, gosh. I can't wait to show you!"

Regina smiled again at the experiencing the girl's excitement for the first time. It was strange to see the girl smiling back at her, and for her to be speaking so freely. It was somewhat of a relief to them both. Even Emma's posture became slightly more relaxed, if only just slightly.

"Your smile is beautiful," the brunette blurted out, unable to stop herself from speaking. "I mean..."

"T-Thank you," Emma stuttered, a blush rising to her cheeks. Then, she pushed her chair back and stood suddenly, saying, "I should get ready for the council meeting," and turning to walk away, leaving Regina both startled and disappointed.

That night, neither spoke or mentioned the incident and the way Emma had nearly stormed off.

Instead, Regina waited until the girl fell asleep to gaze at the face of her bride, whispering, "All of you is beautiful, my queen."

**IN THE MORNING**

"Good morning, my queen," Emma said softly. "It's time for pancakes!"

The girl stirred but didn't fully wake until Emma repeated her words once more.

"Huh?" she mumbled. "Oh, yes! Pancakes! I almost forgot!"

The brunette could not stop the smile that betrayed her excitement, and she was surprised to find that her wife returned it, both of their faces lighting up.

Emma fought hard to contain her enthusiasm, but helped the girl just a little too quickly out of the bed, causing the girl to crash into her. Of course, Emma caught her, but nearly fell backwards in the process. When Regina laughed, the blonde found herself enchanted by the sound. Without another word, Emma gently pulled Regina down the corridor and into the kitchen.

"You are all excused," the first queen announced to the kitchen staff. "You may take the morning off, after you show Queen Emma the location of the flour, milk, eggs, and... What was that other thing?"

"Maple syrup!"

"Yes, that."

The staff, though shocked by the intrusion, dared not disobey their queens, and did as they were told. As soon as they were gone, Emma clapped her hands and began to gather the ingredients.

"First," she said, reaching for the small sack of white powder, "we measure out the flour, like this."

But when Emma raised the bag to pour some into the measuring cup, her hand slipped. Since Regina was leaning in so closely, the flour poured all over her dress and, worse - at least for Emma - between her breasts.

"Oh, my God," Emma gasped, dropping the bag on the counter and covering her mouth. "I am so, so sor-"

"You next!" the brunette cried cheerfully, not missing a beat as she grabbed the bag and quickly dumped nearly all of its contents on Emma.

Just as the girl's mouth fell open, Regina scooped up one of the last handfuls of flour and dribbled it over Emma's red, horrified face. The other young queen held her stomach as she doubled over with laughter, and Emma couldn't stifle her own smile. Reacting just as quickly as the other girl had, Emma grabbed the last of the flour and smeared it all over Regina's glowing, radiant features, from her forehead to her chin.

Regina was still doubled over, laughing so hard that it began to hurt. Tears streamed down her cheeks, wetting some of the flour on her cheeks nearly into paste. Reaching up and bracing herself with her hand pressed against Emma's shoulder, she moved closer. Also laughing uncontrollably, Emma wrapped an arm around the girl, but was surprised to find that this extra amount of pressure caused Regina to fall forward into her arms.

Holding the girl upright, Emma looked into her eyes. Without words, Regina reached up and slowly brushed her thumb over her bride's full, pink lips and wiped away most of the flour there.

"My queen," Emma whispered, subconsciously leaning in ever so slightly.

" _My_ queen," her bride whispered back.

She then wiped her own lips clean before doing what she'd been so longing to. When their lips came together, Emma didn't pull away. Instead, she deepened the kiss as Regina tangled her fingers in the girl's hair and pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together.

Needless to say, they skipped breakfast.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Queen Emma," Regina whispered in the darkness of the bedchamber, long after the girl had fallen asleep.

Emma was startled awake and sat straight up in bed when she heard the sound, but relaxed when she realized it was only Regina.

"It's okay," the other queen said softly, wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders and settling back in against the pillows with her. "It's just me. I didn't mean to startle you. I apologize. I only..."

But the young queen paused, gazing at the girl in her bed, who didn't speak. Instead of words, Regina leaned in, stroking the girl's hair, and moved their lips together. As they kissed, Emma's arms draped around Regina's neck to subtly pull her closer. When they pulled away from each other, they were both out of breath.

"I never thought..." Emma started, but trailed off.

"Me either," Regina whispered, slowly kissing her lips again.

"I was so scared."

"Me too," the brunette replied. "Are you still?"

"Of you? No. Of this? Yes."

Regina smiled and wrapped both arms around her queen, pulling their bodies together.

"I'm glad you're not scared of me," she said. "I would never harm you, my queen."

Emma ran her fingers through the girl's long, dark hair, earning a quiet, happy sigh from the girl as she shut her eyes and lowered her head to the blonde's shoulder. Next, Emma bravely moved her hands up and down the girl's bare sides, stroking the skin there with her thumbs.

"You are so beautiful," Emma whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her bride's cheek.

The brunette sighed happily once more and opened her eyes, sitting up just enough to capture the other girl's gaze.

"As are you, my queen."

"You can call me Emma," the blonde told her. "Just Emma. If you'd like. If you feel it appropriate."

"I feel," the young queen said, "that you will always be my queen, but that I treasure your name on my lips, my sweet Emma. You may call me Regina."

"Regina," Emma breathed. "Regina."

"I like the way you say my name," the brunette said softly, stroking the girl's cheek.

"And I like saying it."

"I... I'd like to hear how else you could say it..."

"Um... What?"

"I... I meant... Nothing."

"Wait," Emma protested. "What is it?"

"I want to know what it's like to hear you... to hear you moan it," she confessed shyly. "Loudly. Desperately."

Emma's breath caught in her chest as she attempted to make eye contact with her bride, but the girl had looked away in embarrassment.

"I..." Emma started nervously. "Make me do it, then."

"Are... Are you sure?" Regina asked, her own breath catching in her lungs as well.

"I'm your bride, aren't I? I am yours to take."

"But you-"

"I'm ready."

"But I-"

"Please, Regina," Emma whispered, reaching behind the girl's back to unhook her strapless bra.

Regina, enticed by the sound of her own name on the girl's lips, did the same for Emma, tossing the undergarment to the side before moving on to the next and final article of clothing separating them from complete contact.

"Please," the blonde repeated, urging the girl to continue.

Slowly, Regina slid her hands past Emma's hips and over her thighs, pulling the girl's panties down with her fingertips.

"Take mine off too?" the brunette asked gently, taking Emma's hands and moving them to her own hips.

Emma nodded and performed the same action, tossing the girl's last article of clothing to the side as she had done. Finally naked, Regina moved back on top of her queen and positioned herself between the girl's legs.

"Are you ready?" she asked Emma, and the other queen nodded shyly, biting her lip. "Good. I... I want to make you come for me..."

Emma was startled by the girl's bluntness and blushed just enough for Regina to see it in the candlelight, causing her to smile.

With slow, gentle fingers, the dark-haired queen slid her hand between her bride's legs and stroked the flesh there. After a few slightly more forceful movements, the blonde whimpered with pleasure and moved her hips up to meet her lover's thrusts. Just as Regina started to feel self-conscious that she might not be doing it right, Emma's breaths quickened, and she began to gasp for air. Encouraged by the sound of the girl's erratic breathing, Regina pulled her hand away. When she slipped it back between Emma's legs that time, two fingers slid into the girl's warm, pulsing core, instead of one.

This pushed the young queen over the edge, and, as Regina had hoped, she began to moan the girl's name, louder each time, until her walls contracted around the girl's fingers and soaked them.

"'Gina," Emma finally whimpered as she collapsed, exhausted, onto the mattress.

"'Gina?" Regina gasped, kneeling between Emma's open legs. "No one's ever called me that."

"I... I'm s-sorry..." Emma stuttered, still trying to catch her breath and slow her own heartbeat.

"No... I like it."

Regina smiled at the girl and leaned in, placing a tender kiss on her forehead and running her fingers through her hair.

"'Gina," Emma sighed, shutting her eyes as the girl kissed her forehead again.

"Em," her queen cooed back, continuing to place gentle kisses on the rest of her lover's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I named the chapter, "A Shower of Flour." I couldn't help myself.
> 
> It didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to, but there it is. Not my best, but hopefully it wasn't too horrible :P


End file.
